SPN MiB: Encostar Na Tua
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Há coisas que mesmo não tendo sentimentos um anjo não pode se privar de ter. E eu me sentia assim com Dean. Slash Dean/ Castiel. Cas POV.


**Título: **SPN MiB: Encostar na Tua  
**Autora:** Ariadne Helena  
**Beta: **Kassiminha (obrigada mesmo, de coração!! ^^)  
**Categoria:** Slash M/M, 4ª e 5ª temporadas superficialmente.  
**Advertências:** POV, Slash, um pouco de drama em excesso, uma coisa bem novela mexicana, eu acho. E alguns pouquíssimos spoilers.  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** One-Shot  
**Completa:** [**X**] Yes [ ] No

**Disclaimer: **É, infelizmente os personagens descritos aqui não me pertencem. Embora eu goste muiiiiito do Castiel, Deus não me deu ele de presente, pelo contrário, jogou-o no colo de Erick Kripke. Maaaaas, a história é minha tá? Demorou, deu dor de cabeça e fundiu os neurônios para sair dessa tola cabecinha então, não seria pedir demais um reviewzinho, né?

**Resumo: **Há coisas que mesmo não tendo sentimentos um anjo não pode se privar de ter. E eu me sentia assim com Dean.

**-------**  
Há coisas que mesmo não tendo sentimentos um anjo não pode se privar de ter. Dó, compaixão. E eu me sentia assim com Dean. Ele não era o primeiro mortal que eu protegia e nem de longe seria o último, mas era a primeira vez que eu acompanhava tanto sofrimento e decepção ao longo de uma vida humana. E eu estava pronto a lhe amparar, tomá-lo em meus braços e acalentá-lo em minhas asas quando fosse necessário, mas não estava preparado para vê-lo morrer.

Não. Eu não estava preparado para vê-lo entregar sua vida de mão beijada aos demônios, filhos postiços de meu irmão rebelado. Durante quase um ano eu tentei em vão negar sua morte. E se os anjos não têm coração, eu não sei o que quebrou em mim quando ele se foi. Eu não sei ainda a que ponto estamos ligados, mas ouvir suas lamúrias e seus pedidos de socorro sem poder ajudá-lo é... Eu não sei o que é. Estou apenas esperando que meu irmão mais velho me dê a permissão.

E amanhã, eu irei tirar Dean Winchester do Inferno.

_**Eu quero te roubar pra mim****  
****Eu que não sei pedir nada****  
****Meu caminho é meio perdido****  
****Mas que perder seja o melhor destino**_

Eu confesso que não foi uma tarefa fácil. Sou um guerreiro de Deus, mas até mesmo para alguém como eu entrar no covil do Diabo não é algo tão simples. Anjos estão acostumados à luz, fé e bons sentimentos. Mas poucos conseguem manter a fé onde há apenas a desgraça e a agonia. E Dean nunca teve fé, por isso prefiro que ele apenas saiba sobre mim quando for necessário.

Eu sei que tenho poder para isso, mas não tenho certeza de que quero esquecer o que vi. O Inferno não é como os humanos dizem. Seu chão não é vermelho e nem de labaredas infindáveis, não tem cheiro forte de enxofre e nem tampouco apenas almas em dor. Há aqueles que fazem sofrer, que causam aflição e estes, estes são os piores de todos os trancados no inferno. Eles não sentem dó em maltratar crianças e mais do que isso, descontam suas dores próprias em outros, gostando do sofrimento que vêem e sabem causar.

Admito que adentrei o inferno pela porta errada. Eu poderia ter sido mais objetivo, mas fui curioso. E por um segundo tive ódio de meu Pai, por permitir que almas criadas por Ele sofressem daquela maneira. Foram poucos os que me viram e me reconheceram. Os menos crentes podiam somente ouvir meus passos, o som do metal batendo contra o chão negro de sangue seco. Minhas asas pouco rebatiam, cuidadosas em não soar o alarme e a lança em minha mão esquerda estava sempre alerta, caso fosse surpreendido por algum demônio. Mas eles teriam de ser muito fortes para chegar a uma distância que me oferecesse riscos sem serem pulverizados.

Inclinei minha cabeça, vendo Dean torturar outras almas. Eu gostaria tanto que ele nunca tivesse feito aquilo. Que não tivesse cedido às tentações. Eu era seu anjo da guarda, mas não podia interferir em suas escolhas, nem retirar suas dores.

Então eu o puxei. Segurei firme em seus ombros e alcei vôo.

E dei um tempo para que se recuperasse. Ninguém é assim arrancado das profundezas e passa bem. E eu tinha meus próprios assuntos para tratar. Estava já entendido que eu usaria o corpo de Jimmy, meu verdadeiro receptáculo, enquanto desbravava aquela terra. Eu podia ter séculos de vida, mas muito pouco tive a chance de possuir um corpo e conviver entre humanos. Meu pai jamais permitiu.

**_Agora não vou mais mudar__  
__Minha procura por si só__  
__Já era o que eu queria achar_**

Chamei-o diversas vezes e ele não me ouviu. Eu tinha, na verdade, a esperança de que ele tivesse se tornado alguém como Jimmy, ou pelo menos alguém mais grato a Deus por eu tê-lo salvo. Mas eu não podia viver como um cachorrinho atrás de Dean Winchester. Eu iria atendê-lo quando ele me chamasse, se é que ele o faria.

E fez, veja que incrível. Para minha surpresa, antes até do que eu imaginava. Não estou sendo irônico, mas conheço Dean há tempo suficiente para saber que ele me ignoraria como seu anjo mesmo sabendo a verdade. E pensar eu quase chego a entender seus motivos...

Eu sou um anjo, não minto. E por isso não posso dizer que não me senti feliz em vê-lo, mesmo que ele não acreditasse em mim, mesmo que ele não acreditasse que tinha algum valor para o céu. Não posso ignorar minha satisfação em vê-lo na sua melhor forma de caçador, livre das marcas de batalhas, puro como quando nasceu. Para falar a verdade, eu não me via assim tão contente desde que... Não me recordo de nada semelhante... Só mesmo meu protegido para me causar tamanha euforia.

Eu já disse que não deveria sentir nada? Jogaram-me isso na cara o tempo todo, durante séculos. E agora eu descubro que sempre tive sentimentos, ao contrário dos meus irmãos que são tão secos quanto uma árvore infértil. Descobri isso apenas por olhar uma vez naqueles olhos verdes carrancudos e que exigiam, não, imploravam uma explicação decente, que ia além do meu "Eu sou um Anjo do Senhor".

Eu não tinha as respostas que ele queria, não naquele momento. E fingir é melhor do que admitir aquilo que não sei.

**_Quando você chama meu nome__  
__Eu que também não sei aonde estou__  
__Pra mim que tudo era saudade__  
__Agora seja lá o que for_**

Há vários dias que algumas perguntas recorrentes, que eu tento veementemente ignorar, retornam à minha mente. Eu não estou acostumado a lidar com o sentimentalismo mundano e eu não devo mentir. Não! Eu **não posso mentir**. Será que também se classifica por mentira quando enganamos a nós mesmos? Ah, isso está ficando feio, muito feio.

Na verdade, para mim as coisas estão feias desde que Dean redescobriu sua castidade. Ele vem pensando no assunto com uma freqüência inacreditável, começo a considerar que talvez ele seja algum tipo de pervertido sexual. Isso é um pouco constrangedor. Eu estava sentado há horas naquele banco da praça, observando os caçadores, vendo Dean flertar abertamente com a loira vestida de sei-lá-qual-nacionalidade naquele bar barulhento.

Definitivamente, embora eu não goste de admitir, isso está mexendo com as minhas estruturas. Toda vez que o sinto pensando em algo com uma mulher, algo** ruim** brota em meu peito. Sinto um gosto amargo na boca e uma vontade enorme de pulverizar a criaturinha que povoa os sonhos de meu protegido. E não há modo melhor de cair na realidade do que um estampido maravilhoso no ouvido, atingindo você com a força de um raio. Aquele momento em que tudo se torna claro, sabe?

Deus! Eu estou com ciúmes de Dean Winchester!

E eu tentei, juro que tentei. Eu ignorei o ser que protegia pelo resto da semana, até que meu orgulho estivesse recuperado. Eu preferi me ausentar, era bom deixá-lo livre. Mas não necessariamente que se ausentar signifique estar longe. Eu o estava seguindo, passo a passo, inclusive quando **ela** entrou na vida dele. O bichinho do ciúme me mordeu de um jeito que não consigo fechar a ferida. E eu esperava não confrontar Anna e Dean juntos, não naquele grau de intimidade.

Agora infelizmente, além do ciúme, há uma coisa estranha, que dói em meu peito. Eu vou enlouquecer se as coisas continuarem assim com Dean.

**_Eu só quero saber em qual rua a minha vida vai encostar na tua__  
__Eu só quero saber em qual rua a minha vida vai encostar na tua_**

Eu disse que não estava pronto para ver Dean morrer, mas percebi que a morte não está apenas em desaparecer do tempo e espaço. A sensação de morrer é muito estranha. E eu o vi morrer quando seus olhos pediram uma explicação pelo meu sumiço. Eu o vi morrer quando eu provei minha obediência aos meus irmãos e irmãs. Minha boca falava uma coisa e meu coração doía por isso. Por minha fidelidade aos céus.

E então eu fiz o impensável por meu protegido. Eu caí. Me joguei de cabeça a quinze mil pés de altura e enfrentei meu castigo quando ele me pediu. E agora me sinto um lixo, me sinto impuro e não digno de ser chamado de anjo, mas algo dentro de mim mudou e foi por ele.

E agora eu só me restou ele. E eu não sei mais o quê fazer.

**_Agora não vou mais mudar__  
__Minha procura por si só__  
__Já era o que eu queria achar_**

As coisas entre os Winchester andaram difíceis por um tempo. Eu estava começando a me sentir um intruso por tomar o lugar do mais novo no bebê de Dean e nas caçadas. E eu estaria mentindo (ah! Eu aprendi muito bem a fazer isso!) se dissesse que não estava apreciando a companhia... Até ele me empurrar para uma casa de pecado. Isso não foi bom. E saber que ele estava lá por vontade própria, para satisfazer seus desejos, acendeu novamente o ciúme dentro de mim.

Já dizem os humanos: De boas intenções, o inferno está cheio. **Muito cheio.**

Isso me fez pensar em nossa ligação. Eu já disse que não sei até que ponto estamos entrelaçados e, mesmo com as inscrições em suas costelas, eu sempre sei onde Dean está. Mesmo que ele não me veja e às vezes não note (ou me ignore), de uma forma ou de outra, ele sempre acaba vindo a mim. Será que é por causa das marcas em seus ombros? Eu não as retirei. Bem, eu estou sentado aqui, no frio, longe das casas e da vista das pessoas que eventualmente poderiam me ver, e sei que em poucos segundos ele vai dobrar a esquina.

Foi um dia difícil, pra variar.

Depois de exorcizar um demônio desavisado com a faca herdada de Ruby, Dean saiu para fora, para o ar, sentir a noite como ele dizia. Eu segui seus passos com os olhos. E antes que ele dissesse algo, eu já estava novamente ao seu lado, lhe escutando. Nós dois caminhávamos pela rua deserta e fria de Green River, Wyoming. O Mansface Hill cobria grande extensão do céu, competindo com as estrelas brancas e o manto bem escuro da noite. Já era tarde.

Ele não falava, não extravasava. Mas eu sabia e temia que cedo ou tarde ele me fizesse tais perguntas. O ser humano tem o poder da dúvida, o dom da espera. E ele esperou, forçando seus olhos incrivelmente verdes nos meus, sabendo que eu conhecia suas dúvidas. Suspirei. Não estava preparado para me explicar. Aliás, eu nem sabia o quê explicar.

E era uma pergunta tão simples... Porque continuar aqui, mesmo depois de tudo? Mesmo depois de... Ter caído? Ele começou a porcaria do Apocalipse, porque então eu ainda negava minha essência de anjo? Dean jamais diria isso em voz alta, não para mim e ele só queria uma resposta que o confortasse, afinal.

- Você se lembra, Dean? – perguntei vendo-o andar de um lado para o outro. Sentei-me num banco pouco iluminado na escuridão daquela rua. Estava me acostumando a ficar oculto pelas sombras que sempre cercavam os irmãos Winchester. Descobri com o passar do tempo que aquelas sombras escondiam meus pensamentos, impediam Dean de ver meus olhos e o que se passava em minha alma. Cruzando os dedos e me curvando levemente sobre meu colo, tornei a perguntar, agora mais claramente: - Você se lembra, Dean, de seguir as ordens de seu pai naquela noite? De tirar seu irmão da casa?

- O quê?

- Você se lembra de descer as escadas com Sammy? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas, claramente revoltado em admitir sua derrota. Eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele não se lembrava do momento em si. E não havia nada para lembrar. – Não. Você não se lembra porque não o fez, Dean. **Eu** estava lá. **Eu **tirei vocês dois da casa.

- Você estava lá e não os salvou? Castiel, você estava lá e não ajudou minha mãe?

- Deixe-me continuar, por favor.– supliquei, respirando fundo e tentando ignorar sua fúria, sentindo uma coisa gelada por dentro. Acho que era um pouco do frio... Ou talvez um pouco do meu coração se quebrando. – Eu não podia, Dean. Eu estava lá por você, não entende? Desde o momento em que você foi concebido eu estava lá para cuidar de você, para protegê-lo. Eu não menti. É por você, Dean. Tudo por você.

Ele serenou o semblante, cruzando os braços no peito e parando a alguns metros da minha pessoa. Com um gesto vago da mão, ele pediu que eu continuasse, naqueles modos rústicos e ao mesmo tempo extremosos que tinha. Suspirei, procurando em mim algo que me forçasse a continuar. Eu não queria errar, não queria usar as palavras duras que ele ouvira da minha boca semanas atrás. Não queria ver novamente o rosto culpado que tinha visto quando o acusei. – Eu... Dean, eu sempre fui um anjo que cuidou das pessoas, mas desde quando comecei a tomar conta de você, eu... Eu não consigo mais me ver longe de você. Eu sei o que é, mas não deveria sentir isso.

Ergui minha cabeça, confrontando seus olhos verdes com os meus melecados de alguma coisa que eu desconhecia. Passei os dedos pela face esquerda, olhando-os úmidos por uma água salgada, minhas lágrimas. Senti minha garganta apertar, meu peito doer como se o tivessem dilacerando. – Eu não sei como é, Dean. Eu... Apenas sinto. – murmurei desejando que ele, mais experiente no mundo humano, me desse as respostas.

E tudo o que ele me deu foram alguns passos rápidos à frente, segurando meu rosto com ambas as mãos e colando nossos lábios de uma única vez, sem dúvidas ou respostas. Fechei meus olhos bem forte, sentindo mais lágrimas correrem pelas minhas bochechas e me concentrando nos lábios carnudos e macios que se pressionavam contra os meus. Contornei suas mãos fortes e calejadas com as minhas, não permitindo que ele se afastasse mais, nunca mais.

E ele o fez. Deixou minha boca com a mesma presteza que a beijou.

Ainda segurando minhas mãos frias entre as suas, aquecendo-as do vento gélido, ele se agachou em minha fronte, suspirando pesadamente antes de continuar. Com carinho, ele beijou ambas as mãos, deslizando os polegares por elas e sentindo a pele macia.

- Isso é Amor, Cas. O que você sente é amor, de uma maneira pura e simples, mas não-paternal. É estranho e dói, eu sei, mas não há nada mais virtuoso no mundo do que esse amor. E nem mesmo o apocalipse, Cas, é capaz de detê-lo.

Eu suspirei, sentindo mais lágrimas me atingirem e que foram prontamente secas pelo homem loiro. Meu corpo tremeu por dentro enquanto eu tentava absorver suas palavras, compreendendo e analisando a extensão de meu envolvimento no mundo das sensações, no mundo do homem. De repente tudo se tornava mais difícil, até mesmo respirar, que deveria ser uma função mecânica do meu corpo, era complexo.

- Eu sei que não é fácil de aceitar. Eu mesmo levei meses para compreender, Castiel. E quando o fiz, já tinha te perdido. – ele respirou fundo, deixando as lágrimas aparecerem em seus olhos, mas impedindo-as de cair – Eu amo você, Cas. E até mesmo eu, que sou humano, tenho dificuldades em reconhecer o amor. Não se culpe por tê-lo, meu anjo, não carregue esse fardo, por favor!

- Mas é que dói, Dean, dói tanto! – num ímpeto, eu curvei meu corpo contra o dele, apoiando meu rosto na curva de seu ombro, molhando sua adorada jaqueta preta. Ele segurou meu corpo mesmo com os soluços que se seguiam, abraçando-o e o aquecendo por dentro de um modo que me fazia sentir realmente vivo. E me lembrei de todas as minhas mentiras que ainda perduravam e tudo o que não havia lhe contado e tive vontade de fugir.

Eu tinha o poder, mas não a coragem.

**_Quando você chama meu nome__  
__Eu que também não sei aonde estou__  
__Pra mim que tudo era saudade__  
__Agora seja lá o que for_**

Após minha crise pseudo-emocional, eu deixei Dean em sua cama, procurando um lugar alto para que pudesse pensar. Era tão fácil se sentir pequeno neste mundo. Havia tantas montanhas e rios infindáveis que me faziam sentir menos do que um átomo de poeira cósmica. E se eu pensasse melhor, eu mesmo não era mais do que isso. Um ser de alma flamejante, construído pelas mãos de meu Pai, com partes das mais diversas constelações que já existiu.

Eu nasci das estrelas e acho que por isso gosto de admirá-las tanto. São belas, silenciosas e imponentes. Distantes. Era assim que eu gostaria de estar. Longe de todos e deitado nos braços de meu Senhor, desejando infinitamente que ele tirasse essa angústia do meu coração.

Sabe, eu estava muito bem quando apenas observava Dean e me compadecia de seu sofrimento. Eu tinha noção de meu amor por ele (de uma forma muito abstrata), mas agora sei do perigo que é estar no olho do furacão. Sorri inconscientemente. Aprendi essa frase com ele, eu o ouvi dizê-la pela primeira vez quando ele descobriu ser o receptáculo de Miguel. Bom... Isso me faz lembrar que eu continuo mentindo para ele e me sinto um traidor por isso.

Sentado no topo da montanha, eu deixava o ar entrar em meus pulmões, forçando minha mente a um estado de torpor muito semelhante àquilo que os humanos chamam de transe. Na verdade, se eu estivesse em transe, teria abnegado de meu corpo humano e viajado apenas no plano etéreo, mas eu não tinha vontade para isso, não agora.

Acho que agora consigo entender a grandiosidade dos sentimentos humanos... Isso virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

**_E saiba que forte eu sei chegar__  
__Mesmo se eu perder o rumo__  
__E saiba que forte eu sei chegar__  
__Se for preciso eu sumo_**

Não vou dizer que estive às mil maravilhas nos últimos dias... Não. Para falar a verdade, andei caçando mais do que gostaria e matando mais também. Isso me deixou pouco tempo para pensar na minha situação com Dean. Então estou aqui, sentado na beira do colchão, ouvindo os ruídos do chuveiro e do loiro cantando, pensando no semi-beijo que eu e meu protegido havíamos trocado. Embora eu não tenha muita experiência, eu sei que Dean pouco avançou comigo e não sei até que ponto ele irá. Nós também não conversamos a respeito. Ele não é muito bom com as palavras e eu não sei usá-las.

Ouvi o clique da maçaneta, vendo o caçador sair do cômodo nublado com nada mais do que uma toalha na cintura. Ele parou, considerando algo e eu confesso que não me arrisquei a ler seus pensamentos. Respirei fundo, sentindo meu coração disparar ao vê-lo se aproximar felinamente, uma parte de mim estava assustada e a outra, a parte humana, galopava em expectativas.

Empurrando-me respeitosamente sobre a cama, Dean engatinhou sobre meu corpo, beijando-me com carinho antes de roçar preguiçosamente nossos corpos, aumentando a paixão com a qual me tocava. Fechei os olhos, deixando-o deslizar os lábios pelo meu pescoço e, numa fração de segundo, senti-me como que transportado para outro lugar. Abri os olhos somente quando senti uma estranha brisa fria e ouvi um farfalhar de folhas silvestres. Franzi as sobrancelhas, percebendo-me fraquejar ao reconhecer a silhueta alta e majestosa que eu poucas vezes havia visto pessoalmente.

Deus. Eu não sei como e nem porque, mas era ele.

- Pai? – minha voz tremeu, engolfada pela imensa vontade de chorar. Meu Senhor virou-se para mim, os olhos sempre sérios me fitando... Ternamente? – Perdoe-me, Pai. Eu cedi às tentações, eu caí. Meu irmão Miguel estava certo em dizer que os humanos seriam minha desgraça. – me ajoelhei aos seus pés, assumindo minha culpa e a humilhação por ter falhado como Sua criação. De um modo mais egoísta e por motivos diferentes, talvez, mas eu caía da mesma maneira que meu irmão Lúcifer.

- Levante-se. Está na hora de você saber algumas verdades.

Coloquei-me de pé. Respirei fundo e segui seus passos até um banco próximo e que eu não havia percebido, admirando a beleza do lago à minha frente. Sentei e pude ver pelo canto dos olhos a figura forte sentar-se ao meu lado. Ele estava calmo e sua presença me transmitia uma paz tão grande como eu não sentia há séculos.

Paz de espírito. E eu tive vontade de chorar. Anjos choram?

- Você sempre me surpreendeu, Castiel. – ele movimentou os braços, puxando-me para deitar com a cabeça em seu colo. Depois de alguns segundos fitando meus olhos, ele suspirou, deslizando os dedos pelos fios grossos do meu cabelo bem preto. Em essência, eu era muitíssimo parecido com Jimmy. Idêntico, na verdade. – E eu não me arrependo de tê-lo criado depois de seus irmãos. Você sempre foi o mais justo de todos e o que mais sofreu, merece uma explicação.

Eu ri tolamente, pensando em todas as vezes que ousara desafiar meus irmãos mais velhos, mesmo que eles não me ouvissem e não me respeitassem. Não fiz menção de continuar ou me levantar, estava gostando do carinho e do amor com o qual era tratado.

- Tinha que ser assim, filho. Eu criei seus irmãos e eles eram guardas tão perfeitos e obedientes que eu me questionei se isto seria o certo. Entregar um planeta tão lindo nas mãos de seres que sequer o admiravam. – ele suspirou triste, fitando a brisa que movia a água azul-escura, rodeado por montanhas cobertas de gelo e pela floresta magnífica que ele mesmo tinha desenhado.

– Então eu criei os seres humanos e eles não acreditaram em mim, me negaram e contestaram, mas também me depositaram cada traço de amor e esperança com os quais eu os havia moldado, com uma intensidade tão grande ou até maior. E seu irmão caiu porque não aceitava que eu amasse e desse tanto poder a seres cuja vida era menos do que um piscar de olhos diante de vocês, anjos. E eu criei você, Castiel. Meu caçula, feito com tanto amor e dedicação quanto todos os outros.

- Eu sei que pode não fazer sentido, mas quando o criei eu soube que este seria o fim dessa guerra estúpida entre seus irmãos Miguel e Lúcifer. Eu lhe dei amor e sentimento, filho, e a alma humana para que conhecesse o mundo maravilhoso dos sentimentos. E quando o julguei pronto, permiti que reencarnassem os irmãos Winchester.

Eu respirei fundo, digerindo suas palavras e sentindo minha mente trabalhar a mil, fazendo as conexões necessárias para que eu entendesse uma vida inteira de brigas, batalhas e a proximidade com o ser humano. Esperei que ele continuasse, mas meu Pai preferiu guardar silêncio por algum tempo, observando o horizonte. Creio eu que ele estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas.

- Dean jamais dirá Sim. Se for isso que o assusta, não precisa temer. Eu o fiz para ter força e garra para negar Miguel. E eu me orgulho por você ser o pilar que o sustenta, Castiel. Ou devo lhe chamar de Cas? – ele estudou meus olhos, eu diria que até divertido com a cor rubra de minhas bochechas. – Você é meu maior orgulho, filho. Eu o fiz belo e forte e com uma essência pura que, mesmo com sua hierarquia de poder, é capaz de amar com tanta intensidade quanto uma simples criança. E eu me orgulho que você tenha sido capaz de enfrentar Miguel.

- Mesmo eu tendo caído?

- Mesmo você tendo caído. Eu me orgulho de você, Castiel. E acredite, seu irmão errou em tomar seus poderes.

- O Senhor vai devolver minha graça?

- Tudo ao seu tempo, menino. Continue surpreendendo seus irmãos por ainda estar vivo. Há muito para acontecer, você terá sua graça no momento certo. Até lá, filho, cuide-se. Tenha em mente que você não é fraco e não pode mais ser manipulado. Se as coisas ficarem feias, use o amor que você carrega aqui dentro. – Ele tocou de leve meu peito, batendo sutilmente sobre meu coração. – Você saberá como. E se mesmo assim não conseguir vencer, bastará apenas uma oração e eu descerei à terra para protegê-los.

Eu suspirei, sentindo meu corpo se encher de uma esperança pura num futuro não muito distante. Se meu pai estava olhando por mim, eu tinha certeza de que ele queria salvar seus filhos tanto quanto eu a Dean. Sorri, deixando que ele continuasse o carinho em meus cabelos e mirando as fofas nuvens que caminhavam lentamente pelo céu.

- Agora está na hora de ir, antes que o Winchester morra porque você não acorda. – ele falou divertido e eu não resisti em espiar Dean por alguns instantes. Tinha me esquecido completamente da situação constrangedora em que nos encontrávamos.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo minha alma sair do lugar. Eu estava novamente no quarto de hotel, embora contemplasse o loiro chacoalhando meu corpo inerte. Ri com vontade diante de seu desespero, sua preocupação pelo meu desmaio repentino. Ele tinha o rosto marcado e os olhos ainda mais claros, emoldurados pelas lágrimas que saíam em profusão.

- Cas! Cas pelo amor de Deus! Fala comigo, acorda! Por favor, Deus, que não seja o Jimmy novamente! – o Winchester levantou meu tronco, abraçando-me pelos ombros e eu deixei que minha cabeça pendesse para frente. Eu estava ali, acordado, mas admito que gostei de vê-lo rezar por mim.

Suspirei, pensando em como lhe dizer o quê havia acontecido, mas ele notou o movimento e foi mais ágil. Num segundo precioso, ele levantou meu queixo, aliviado e nervoso, me beijando com um desespero que eu imaginei que ele estivesse com fome. Ah, frase engraçada, muito Dean Winchester para alguém como eu. E eu apenas me deixei levar...

Se eu tinha a chance de salvar o mundo ao lado de Dean, que ficasse para amanhã.

**-------**_**  
**_**FIM**

_Eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. E um agradecimentozinho à D. Isa que me incentivou muito a continuar a fic, mesmo não sabendo nada de SPN e também à D. Kass, que aceitou betar a fic pra mim!_

_Obrigada!_

_Bjoks! ^^_  
_ByeBye!_


End file.
